


[Fanart] The Best View is You

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fanart, Fluff, Love, M/M, Steve loves watching his Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Steve is memorizing the way the light plays on Tony’s skin, the feel of his hair, and the beat of his heart: instead of, watching the sunset behind them.





	[Fanart] The Best View is You

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com)too! :D


End file.
